


Thief

by InMoNochrome, Searece



Series: Memories and Times [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Slight mechpreg, Thief, sparkling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is a thief and "stops by" Jazz's jewelry shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for Jazz being sparked/pregnant and having a visibly extended belly. Also, this is one of my first tries at writing out Jazz's written accent, so have a warning for that too. This was role-played with InMoNochrome, and has three parts to it.

Servo on his belly, Jazz looked up from his work as he heard a crash. "Everything alright in there?" he called out, standing with some difficulty to walk into the shop portion of the small building. He froze in the doorway as he spotted a gun aimed at his assistant's helm. Attached to the gun was a white servo, in turn attached to a black and white Praxian. "W-who are ya?" stuttered Jazz, stepping back.

The Praxian's optics narrowed as he turned his gaze on the new mech, pausing briefly to take in the other's form and noting the extended belly. "Nobody," he spoke just loud enough for the other to hear before turning back to the mech he was still pointing his gun at. "Credits, now," he stated with an air of authority in his voice. Optics narrowed as the other mech looked as though he was ready to fight back so instead moved his arm to point it at the carrying mech still in the doorway, "Think very hard about your next actions."

"W-wait, please!" interrupted Jazz, desperate to not have his assistant harmed. "He's just an assistant; 'e doesn't know da code ta the main safe, plus Ah'm the one 'at runs this place." His servos wrapped around his belly as if to protect the unborn sparkling in him as he awaited the thief's response.

Optics shifted back over to the carrying mech, calculating as they seemed to pierce through the other while he debated the other's words. He was suddenly pulling a blade on the assistant as they moved slightly, his optics looking back at the other, "Don't. Move." Glancing back to the carrier he made a motion with his helm to move, "Quickly." He was already here longer than he'd intended.

Jazz rushed forward as much as he dared, going behind the counter and kneeling down carefully. He unlocked the safe with the ease of long vorns of practice, soon pulling out the credits the thief desired. With trembling servos he held it out to the Praxian. Jazz's red optics filled with despair at losing so much of his savings, but at least his assistant wouldn't be harmed. "Jus' take it an' leave," pleaded the Polyhexian with a trembling voice.

The thief kept his optic on the assistant, glancing at the carrier every so often to make sure he wouldn't try anything. "On the table," he stated when the Polyhexian held the credits out to him before folding his blade back so he could grab the credits. The gun shifted to the assistant again as he looked down to the credits, glancing up to the carrier's sad optics and shaking form. Letting out a vent he didn't even know he was holding he quickly shuttered his optics before only taking a third of the credits on the table before quickly exiting, not giving the carrier another glance as he went.

Jazz stared in astonishment after the retreating Praxian before pulling the credits closer to him and counting them quickly. "Primus bless you, thief, for not taking it all," he muttered to himself, glancing up to his assistant as he put the credits back. On his knees Jazz slumped against the counter, trembling from the stress.

"Jazz! Are you okay?" the assistant urgently questioned, worried for the other's health and sparkling. Having a gun pointed at him was rough enough, but it to be pointed at his carrying employer was more nerve racking than anything he himself had experienced. He didn't even want to think about how Jazz felt as he carefully lowered the other to a seat, rubbing his back soothingly, "We're okay."

Jazz gave a weak chuckle, clinging to his assistant. "Yah, Ah'm fine; I'll be fine. Ah'm just grateful th' thief didn't take everythin'. Dunno what Ah'd do if he had, what wit' me being so close to mah due date," he said quietly. The whole experience had been frightening for him, scared for his little one's life. He tilted his helm to look at his assistant, "Should we call the enforcers on him?"

The assistant thought about calling the enforcers, but the mech hadn't taken everything and then there was the worry that the mech would out-think the enforcers and come back looking for them. They lived in such a small community it wasn't so farfetched.

Jazz seemed to come to the same conclusion as he nodded against the other's stomach, "Let's not call 'em." All was quiet for a moment before Jazz spoke again, "'e sure was handsome, though. Too bad 'e was a thief."

The assistant didn't know what to say to Jazz's statement. The other was quite handsome and to see a Praxian thief was odd if not rare. Instead he just shook his helm at the other, smile on his face, remaining silent.

Jazz sighed, pulling away from his assistant. "Okay, let's close up shop. We've 'ad enough excitement for one nigh'."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of this thing where Prowl's a thief, though this occurs in the future where Jazz has given birth and the sparkling is about the comparative size of a 4 year-old, I think, and probably about that mental age too. RPed with InMoNochrome. Warning for some PJ kissing. Also, blame any unrealism on Jazz's kind spark (or my impatience?).

Jazz bounced his happy sparkling in his arms, enjoying the little one's chirps and coos and giggles. Himself chuckling, the Polyhexian walked to the town's small park. Once making it there, he set his sparkling down, holding his sparkling's servo in his as they investigated the new area.

Prowl was heading back to his small apartment when a flash of black and white had caught his optic. Carefully creeping around until he caught up enough to see what had caught his optic he froze. There, several feet away was the carrying Polyhexian he'd threatened that day that felt so long ago, a small sparkling holding their servo. He'd felt guilty for aiming his gun at the carrying mech and had never felt so relieved before that he hadn't had to fire a shot at a mech. Both looked so happy together and the thought that he could have ended the tiny sparkling's life before it had even begun and even ended the carrier himself was...shocking!

Jazz laughed again as his little one tugged on his servo, dragging him over to a contraption on the playground to ask him what it was. "It's a swing set, see baby?" Jazz demonstrated by settling himself on it and swinging lightly. As his sparkling tried to climb onto one of the seats, Jazz picked him up, bringing him over to one of the seats made for sparklings. "Yah should use this one, okay? Ya could fall off the otha' one and get hurt." The Polyhexian fell silent for a moment, looking around, feeling feeling a prickling sensation in the back of his neck, as if he were being watched.

Prowl moved back behind cover when the other began to look around. Having memories of the time he'd had a gun held to his helm was surely not what the other would want to dampen his day out with his sparkling. He'd wondered about the sire when he'd first seen the other's belly, but still no sign of the little one's sire had him curious. He glanced back around one last time, smiling softly at the two before leaving them completely, not wishing to dampen their time together.

Jazz carefully pulled his sparkling into his arms, much to the little one's confusion. The Polyhexian looked around frantically, feeling something was wrong, but unsure of what. All he sensed was that someone was nearby that shouldn't be. When something possessed him to call out, he didn't resist the urge, "Wait, please!" Quietly, he shushed his sparkling, beginning to walk to the small building nearby.

His carrier had always said he could sense danger approaching. Though Jazz wasn't too sure about that, he could tell when something was different. Right now, he was getting the feeling that something good could happen if the circumstances proved to be right.

Prowl paused at the words, though not wishing to turn around. There was so much that could go wrong with this mech seeing him again.

Frowning slightly in worry, Jazz rounded the corner of the building, stopping when he saw the white and black sensory panels facing him. It took a moment, but he recognized the frame before him: the thief that had robbed him some vorns ago. "It's you," he whispered, not sure whether to shake in fear or thank the mech for not hurting him.

Prowl slowly glanced back at the other, optics narrowed, not understanding why this mech came looking for an unknown mech. Turning fully to face the other, sensory panels held in a tight V, he looked at the smaller mech. His shoulders were pulled back in an aggressive pose in hopes to scare the other off; it would be no good for the mech to try to get any closer, "Most wouldn't chase down their robber with a sparkling on hip."

Undeterred by the mech's posturing, Jazz answered after nuzzling his sparkling to calm him, "Ya didn't have ta stop moving, and Ah wasn't goin' to just leave ma baby alone." Glancing down, the Polyhexian briefly dug into his subspace with one servo, pulling out a small credit chip. He tossed it to the unknown Praxian. "For not taking it all, and for sparing me and mah assistant." Taking in a deep breath, Jazz turned and walked away. He felt a sharp desire to tell the mech his name, but he didn't think the other would care.

Prowl caught the credit chip and looked down at it. He didn't want anything from this mech, especially his charity. He growled before looking back up and moving to catch up with the other, and grabbing his shoulder a little rougher than intended but lightening his hold once the other was turned back to face him. The chip was held back out to the Polyhexian, "I can't-won't take it." His voice was calm, with a pleading undertone for the other not to argue when his optics met the sparkling's. He stared for an unknown period of time before just brushing a servodigit over the sparkling's cheek. Suddenly coming back to himself he pulled away before bowing his head slightly and turning back to walk away.

Jazz glanced down at his sparkling, whispering to him, "Why don't we see if we can't get dat mech ta see some sense?" He brought one of his best necklaces out of his subspace, trotting forward a bit to catch up to the Praxian. With a smirk, he reached up and slung the expensive piece of jewelry over the other's helm, saying, his accent calm, "At least accept a material gift."

Startled, Prowl removed the piece before turning back to the other, "Why do you insist on giving me something?" He lived in a rather small apartment that he, most of the time, struggled to pay rent for. The job he worked was fairly low end but it was the best he could get with no real education from growing up on the streets. "Listen, you need every last bit you can get for this. For yourself and your sparkling, you don't want to have to see your sparkling on the streets to get by." Looping the jewelry around the sparkling's neck, again Prowl stepped back this time with his servos up as he backed away, "You have no reason to thank me after what I did."

Frustrated, Jazz drooped, sighing as he stepped back. He didn't know why he wanted this mech to accept something from him so badly. He could afford to give the necklace away; he'd been intending on giving it as a surprise to a friend of his, anyway. "Ah know," he murmured, closing his optics, "but ya could've taken all mah credits, yet ya didn't. And ya didn't harm me or my assistant, but you could have." He shook his helm, optics watery as he opened them. He drew a card out of his subspace and handed it to the other. "Here, mah business card, in case you ever want ta contact me again." He turned, walking away from the Praxian with another sigh.

Prowl remained still with the business card now in hand. Cursing to himself he ran back after the Polyhexian, "...wait." He moved to a little faster to end up in front of the pair, "Listen, I only ever take what I need and no more. I'm sorry if I offended you." Bowing his helm in apology, Prowl continued to berate himself for turning back to continue talking to the smaller mech.

Huffing, Jazz watched the other. He wasn't offended, not really; he was hurt. Wait, was there a difference? "Do ya have some time right now?" he asked suddenly.

Prowl stopped, pulling back more to look at the Polyhexian's face. Seeing the sadness in the other's optics he found himself nodding slowly, "Yeah." He moved to walk beside the other, leading them back to the empty playground.

Jazz moved one step closer to the Praxian, taking comfort in the feel of the other's field. "Ah still don't know ya name. Mine's Jazz," he murmured as he walked to the swing set to push his sparkling on the set. His clawed yet dainty servos took great care not to harm his sparkling.

He was silent for a moment as he watched Jazz push the sparkling, "...Prowl." He sat on the swing next to the swinging sparkling, "Where's the sire?" He was curious though he was worried it may be too personal, "If you don't wish to answer, you don't have to."

Black servos trembled at the question yet continued to push the sparkling. "Dead," Jazz hoarsely whispered, "in a crash. I never even got to tell him…" The Polyhexian lowered his helm, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Prowl bowed his helm in apology, "I'm sorry." He continued to watch the other gently swing the sparkling, not knowing what else to say.

A small smile found itself directed to the Praxian. "It's okay; ya didn't mean to." Silence reigned for a moment. "So, do you have a place ta work?"

Prowl wouldn't meet Jazz's optics, "Yes, it's pretty low end..." He turned his helm to look at nothing in particular, "bots don't really hire off the streets."

"May Ah ask how low end you're talkin'?" asked Jazz softly. He understood why bots didn't hire mechs like Prowl, but getting to know good mechs like the Praxian made Jazz want to help them.

"Low end enough I can barely afford the apartment I own, let alone buy energon," He spoke, small traces of anger in his voice, though not directed at Jazz but his own situation.

Jazz didn't say a word for a few long moments. "Ah'm hiring at the shop, ya know… 'M sure we could arrange something 'round your current job," he offered shyly, ducking his helm to avoid looking at Prowl.

The Praxian paused at the offer; it would be a good thing if he could get another job. He also found it humorous and ironic, "You're offering the mech who robbed you a job." He looked up from his seated position at Jazz, he grinned shaking his helm at how crazy the whole thing was, "If you're serious, I accept."

Before Jazz could say anything, the sparkling popped up from his dozing with an innocent question, blinking wide green optics at the Praxian, "Ya robbed carrier? Why?"

Jazz put a palm to his face, shaking his helm.

Prowl paused, watching Jazz's actions before smiling softly at the curious sparkling, "I needed credits for energon. I had none of my own and your carrier's place was the closest place nearby I could get some." He looked back to Jazz, "I didn't expect a carrier to be present and my plans changed. It would've been wrong to just take everything when I only needed a small amount."

The little sparkling beamed at Prowl while Jazz blushed, smiling at Prowl. "Are ya going to make pretties with Carrier and me?" asked the sparkling, his carrier reaching down to pull of the necklace from around his neck.

He smiled at the sparkling, "Whatever your carrier wishes me to do, spriteling."

"Spriteling?" they asked in tandem with tilted helms.

Prowl laughed at the pairs expressions, "Yes, spriteling." He moved to pick up the sparkling, placing him on his hip, "Some sparklings are like little sprites." He tweaked a tiny helm fin on the sparkling's helm, "It's more common to call winged frames that but I think you're just as cute as a little sprite with these little fins."

Logic clicked for the sparkling as only sparklings could see, and the little mechlet preened as he exclaimed, "Then Carrier's cute too, right? 'Cause he has helm fins too!

Prowl grinned at the tiny sparkling, "Your carrier is very pretty and you take very much after him." He tweaked a helm fin again, smiling at Jazz, averting his optics quickly afterward.

Meanwhile, Jazz was very embarrassed at Prowl's words, but also touched. He wasn't often complimented so blatantly. He stepped forward, leaning up and pressing a small kiss to Prowl's cheek. The sparkling wrinkled his nose at the sight, pressing his little face into Prowl's neck.

Prowl stilled, flushing at Jazz's kiss while he pulled the sparkling closer to his neck. He stepped back slightly from Jazz, his sensory panels fluttering in embarrassment before uneasily looking back at Jazz's optics. Shyly he stepped back forward to press his lips chastely to Jazz's.

Smiling, Jazz kissed Prowl back tenderly, knowing he'd made the right choice in going after this mech. He hummed softly, closing his optics as their kiss continued. His servo came up to rest on Prowl's cheek, thumb brushing under the mech's optic carefully.

Prowl kissed him sweetly, keeping the sparkling's helm in his neck as to be away from their kiss. His servo came up to rest on Jazz's cheek, stroking it softly, while at the same time rubbing the sparkling's back. His doorwings hiked up higher as their kiss went on.

Jazz gave a soft whimper as he pulled back, optics hazy as he stared at Prowl. He gently brushed his forehelm against Prowl's. Noticing the other's doorwings, he reached his free servo to gently run across the edge of one.

He pulled away after a moment, realizing that the touch could be a bit too personal for the Praxian. "Ah, sorry," he murmured, staring into Prowl's amber optics.

Sensory panels fluttered at the touch, optics dimming before brightening and noting their location and that the sparkling was still in his arms. He pulled back slightly to hand the sparkling back off to Jazz, "...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, please," nodded Jazz, smiling as he took his sleepy sparkling back in his arms. "I'll be at the shop with Orion here all day tomorrow. Feel free to stop by whenever you can, okay?"

Prowl grinned before nodding and stepping forward to peck the other on the cheek one last time before turning to leave.

Spark fluttering, Jazz followed after Prowl with a sly smile aimed in the Praxian's direction. With a sparkling as sleepy as Orion was currently, it was no use in staying at the park. Besides, he had to walk the direction Prowl was heading in in order to head home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next day (and so far, last part of this) of Prowl as a thief; here he's visiting Jazz's shop to learn what he's going to do at his new job. RPed with InMoNochrome.

Prowl stood before what was evidently Jazz's shop, the place where he would start work soon. Before him the wide glass windows stretched out, displaying beautiful pieces of jewelry of every kind. The shop seemed average-sized to Prowl, but he wasn't one that had a good grasp on things like that. Above the window was a sign reading "Silver Dreams," which Prowl knew was the name of the shop.

With a sigh, figuring he'd wasted enough time, he stepped forward and entered the shop, looking up as he heard a soft tinkling and seeing a simple crystal display above him that chimed each time the door opened and closed. The inside was just as clean and well-kept, if not moreso, as the outside. Tastefully decorated, the area sparkled with jewels, rings and necklaces on proud display.

"Welcome to _'Silver Dreams'._ How may I help you?" asked a mech nearby, who soon turned to look at Prowl. No recognition showed in the mech's visor as he tilted his helm and awaited Prowl's response.

Prowl glanced up to the mech speaking but was interrupted before he himself could answer. It was the mech that began talking, the assistant taking a posture of fear and wariness.

The mech had recognized him. "Oh, Primus no, not you again!" yelped the visored one as he fairly ran into the back room, calling for Jazz.

Prowl's optics dimmed at the reaction, he had hoped that Jazz may have informed his assistant before he'd arrived. He sighed to himself before moving to sit in one of the seats in the room to wait for Jazz to enter the room; he shouldn't have expected anything good coming of this decision. His sensory panels remained stiff in anxiety over the reaction he'd gotten from the other, and he was sure that he would be working alongside him more often than not.

Panicked words were exchanged, though Prowl couldn't understand any of them when finally Jazz's voice shouted, "Ricochet, calm down!" Silence reigned for a moment, and a slouching Jazz, shoulders slumped, came out of the back room, dragging the visored Polyhexian behind him. "It's okay, Rico'. Prowl's here for work; 'e's not going to rob us."

Ricochet seemed to eye the Praxian distrustfully, not saying a word.

Prowl ducked his helm at the scrutiny before standing to meet Jazz, pecking him on the cheek before speaking, "Are you alright?"

Jazz gave a little smile, tired optics gazing at Prowl with a nod, "Ah'll be fine. Jus' had a check-up for mah optics this mornin', though, and 'm waiting for the results wit' an anxious spark." He leaned forward to peck the Praxian's cheek back, snickering at the small sound of disgust he heard from Ricochet.

Prowl smirked down at Jazz at the sounds his assistant was making and pressed a kiss to Jazz's lips, "You'll be okay no matter what the results." Pulling back he looked at the assistant before looking back at Jazz, "Show me around?"

Nodding, Jazz pulled Prowl's servo into his, beginning to show the mech around the shop. He showed Prowl how to display the jewelry in the cases first. Items that looked good together or were a set were displayed differently than single items. When they came to a special glass box, Jazz exclaimed, "This is my White Poison set! Made it a while ago." The White Poison set consisted of a wide variety of jewelry, its main color being black, but a white gem was displayed prominently on each piece.

"Ah also make specialty pieces. Once Ah had a li'l Praxian femme come through, requesting something called a 'Chevron Teardrop.' Said it was some sort o' bonding gift," stated Jazz with a shrug before he grinned, fairly dragging Prowl along with him, "Now come, let meh show ya the back rooms, where I keep my supplies." In the room he dragged Prowl to, Jazz fidgeted a bit, biting his lip.

He hadn't really looked at the goods Jazz's store had sold the first time he'd been there and was rather surprised that he hadn't noticed. Seeing the way the other fidgeted had Prowl curious at the other's sudden bout of nervousness. Prowl squeezed Jazz's servo in reassurance, turning him around to face him. "Something is bothering you. Please tell me so I can help?"

Biting his lip, Jazz looked up at Prowl. Touched at the other's concern, he spoke, "Um, Ah'm really sorry about not tellin' Ricochet about ya; Ah completely fergot about it 'cause a' mah optic exam, an' s'not fair on ya Ah fergot-" Jazz cut himself off, realizing his accent was so thick that he may as well have been speaking Polyhexian. A soft whimper escaped him, he didn't want Prowl to think badly of him!

The Praxian smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss the other on the helm, "It's okay; honestly I was expecting the reaction even if you did tell him."

Jazz gave a relieved sigh, shoulders drooping as he stepped forward to hug Prowl and bury his helm into the other's neck. "Suppose Ah should get ya to work, huh?" he asked, muffled.

"That would be one reason why I'm here," the Praxian spoke with humor in his tone, holding the other close.

Chuckling, Jazz pulled his helm away from the other after a quick nuzzle. "Come on then; let me show you what I do," the Polyhexian suggested as he pulled Prowl with him to another room.

A familiar sparkling looked up from his little desk when the two mech's looked around. Letting out a squeal, he ran to Jazz, "Carrier!" A few little tweets escaped Orion as his carrier picked him up.

"Did ya get it done, my smart little sweetling?" asked Jazz affectionately, the sparkling responding with more tweets.

Prowl smiled at the sparkling's eagerness to see his carrier when it had only been a short time since Jazz had been in the back. "What did you have him do?" He brushed a servo over the sparkling's helm, tweaking a little fin.

Orion answered instead of his carrier, "I knit wire!" He squirmed to get down, tugging on Prowl's servo over to his desk. "See? See? I knit wire into meshes," he proudly exclaimed, showing one of the wire "fabrics" off to Prowl.

"Very neat, spriteling," he praised while picking up the tiny sparkling, observing the knits in his other servo. Turning to look at his new employer, "And what do you wish me to do?"

Jazz quickly got a tool, beads, and few other small things, speaking as he went, "Ah'm goin' to teach you to how to make a basic bracelet. Come here and sit, set Orion on your lap if he doesn't mind." He motioned to a low-backed chair, grabbing another one off to the side and sitting in it.

Prowl readjusted the sparkling before sitting down to watch Jazz work.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Uncommon Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097818) by [ChrysCare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare)




End file.
